Memorable Day
Bloom, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Genie said with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. Bloom gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Sky! Bloom smiled happily and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much, guys!! How were you able to get it?" Bloom asked. "Ariel turned into a mermaid and found it at the bottom of the ocean. I built a crane to hoist it out and Jake flew it here!" Zim explained as Bloom flew up to the statue. "Wow, it even has his eyes!" she said happily. A smile appeared on her face as she sighed dreamily. "Why, Sky, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Bloom giggled. Suddenly, a Force blast burst the door open. Obi-wan walked into the cottage with a glare on his face. Xem floated after him in a force bubble. The terrified tiger was an inch taller from the Rack. "Master!" Bloom gasped. The others hid quickly. The force bubble burst and Xem cowered against a wall. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect my rules to be obeyed!" Obi-Wan said angrily. "But, Master Obi-Wan-" Bloom protested. "Is it true!? Did you rescue a human boy from drowning or did you not?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "I had to-" Bloom explained. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that some old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear!?! Don't go near that world out there! "I'm not a child anymore!" Bloom shouted. "Listen, Bloom! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" Obi-Wan shouted. Tears welled up in Bloom's eyes. "Master, I love him!!" she shouted. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned back to Bloom. "Have you lost all sense?! He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Xem and you seven are BANISHED from Magix until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?!?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Bloom's friends. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then introduced Bloom and her friends to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Anakin was Obi-Wan's best friend! Bloom and her friends were very happy to meet Anakin!